Heroes
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: Heroes are people who rise to the occasion and slip quietly away." Author: Tom Brokaw But where were our heroes during Countdown to Destruction? Well, in my story the veteran rangers are still saving the day, just in a different way.
1. Rocky

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

What is a firefighter?  
He's the guy next door....  
He's a guy like you and me with warts and worries and unfulfilled dreams.  
Yet he stands taller than most of us.  
He's a fireman....  
A fireman is at once the most fortunate and the least fortunate of men.  
He's a man who saves lives because he has seen too much death.  
He's a gentle man because he has seen the awesome power of violence out of control.  
He's responsive to a child's laughter because his arms have held too many small bodies that will never laugh again....  
He doesn't preach the brotherhood of man.  
He lives it.  
~Author Unknown

Rocky

Rocky slid down the pole as the alarms blared throughout the department. All available units in Stone Canyon were being sent to help neighboring Angel Grove contain the many raging infernos due to Astronema's invasion.

Once his feet hit the floor, he was on the move again, slipping on his boots, shrugging on his jacket, and placing his helmet on his head. Then, he sprinted out to his engine. Ripping the door open he jumped into his seat and buckled in. Revving the engine, he sped out of the garage, tires squealing.

His fellow fireman gave him a curious look, "You all right man?" Rocky was very tense and quiet, not his usual self.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rocky brushed him off and raced to Angel Grove. He loved the thrill of speeding recklessly down the streets. He loved the feel of having this much power at the tips of his fingers. It brought back memories of piloting the zords when he was a ranger.

And now he was going back to the home base of the Power Rangers. There was a slight pain in his back as he remembered how he had to leave it all behind.

Rocky pulled the fire truck to a screeching halt at an apartment building that was ablaze. The men jumped out of the truck and grabbing their gear rushed head long into the burning building.

"Anybody in here?" Rocky called out, praying to God that everyone had already evacuated.

He raced through the building with a fire extinguisher, knowing that it was useless, this building was too far-gone, but they still had to try. He took the stairs two at a time, running against the clock.

And that's when he first came into contact with them. The dancing flames reflected off their metallic surface. He was caught by surprise as he was hit in the shoulder by a laser blast, but quickly recovered and hit the deck as the next two flew by overhead.

Springing back up Rocky turned heal and ran with the Quantrons hot on his tail.

"Everyone out! The place is compromised," Rocky shouted to his crew, "Get out now!" He gasped for breath as he ran as hard as he could through the smoke filled building. Skidding to a stop he ducked back around the corner just in time to see a laser shot whiz past.

As the Quantron came running forward Rocky shot out his arm and clothes lined him, and then hopped over him on his way out.

Finally the exit was in sight, looking back Rocky noticed that he still had pursuers. As he was about to cross the threshold one grabbed onto his jacket. Hurriedly sliding out of the sleeves, Rocky turned around and kicked the Quantron who flew back into the others, still clutching the jacket.

Free, Rocky turned and stepped out into the sunlight. He was knocked off his feet though as the building was rocked with several explosions. Rocky covered his now unprotected head; he had lost his helmet in the melee, from the raining debris.

"NO!" Rocky shouted in despair and pounded the ground with his fists. Tears formed in his eyes, none of his team had made it out and the men that were outside hosing the building were nowhere to be seen.

WOOF!

Rocky turned around at the bark, and he saw the firedog leap at a Quantron who was aiming at Rocky's unprotected back. Then, Rocky realized that an army of Quantrons was marching towards him.

Rocky charged at them, hoping to keep too many from coming at him at once and overwhelming him. He punched one and elbowed another before bringing up his leg to roundhouse kick another one. But he was too slow with the added weight of his boots and the Quantron caught his leg in midair and threw him to the ground.

He quickly slipped off his boots and threw them at the incoming Quantrons. The projectiles knocking a few down. Rocky caught an incoming punch and flipped the Quantron over and on to the ground. Two Quantrons rushed at him from either side and Rocky dropped down into the splits to avoid them and threw his fists up, punching them in the chest.

Breathing heavily Rocky panted, "C'mon is that all you got," and he motioned for them to bring it on.

The horde rushed forward and Rocky did a spinning kick to knock them back and gain some distance between them. He flipped over one and kicked it into another that was preparing to tackle him.

At the sound of wailing Rocky turned and saw the Dalmatian that had essentially saved his life lying on the ground, his side steaming from a laser blast. Using the shoulders of a Quantron as leverage Rocky flipped over to the wounded dog.

Grabbing the dog in his arms Rocky looked around and saw the Quantrons swarming down on him. Thinking fast Rocky slid under the fire engine to the other side. Then, opening the truck's door Rocky deposited the wounded soldier.

"Now you stay here Sparky where it's safe," Rocky patted the dog on the head, as the dog whined, not wanting him to leave. Rocky shut the door and looked around and spotted the hose and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

Rocky grabbed the hose and waited for the Quantrons to appear, and as soon as the first one rounded the truck he let loose with the hose. The sheer force of the water kept the Quantrons at bay, pushing them back.

Unfortunately the Quantrons were a lot smarter than the Putties that he was used to dealing with and they decided to come at him from both sides of the fire engine. Rocky was hard pressed to keep both back, switching the hose from side to side.

Then, all of a sudden the water came to a drizzle and all that was left were the droplets that were dropping at his feet. Shaking the hose Rocky looked at it in dismay and then at the Quantrons that were moving in for the kill.

"Uh oh," Rocky was now using the hose as a bludgeon, knocking away any Quantron that came near him. His muscles began to protest and burn, he was no teenager anymore with superpowers to keep him going.

His body finally gave out on him and called it quits. He collapsed to his knees, and the Quantrons grabbed him up and took him to where all the other citizens of Angel Grove were. He was roughly thrown amongst them, sporting several bruises, burns, covered in soot, and best of all barefoot.


	2. Adam

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

**Capt. Frank Larson**: Out of the 39, 000 men and women that make up the United States Coast Guard there are only 280 rescue swimmers. This is because we are the Coast Guard's elite. We are the best of the best. When storms shut down entire ports, we go out. When hurricanes ground the United States Navy, we go out. And when the holy Lord himself reaches down from heaven and destroys his good work with winds that rip houses off the ground, We. Go. Out. ~The Guardian

Adam

It wasn't hard to convince Adam to return to his hometown and rescue victims from the monster invasion. In fact, it might be considered an old habit of his. He slipped on his gear and headed out to the helicopter, making sure to duck under the rapidly spinning blades. Hopping onto the helicopter he turned to scope out his crew for the mission. Rumor was that it had been hard to convince a pilot to fly out in this weather, but they were under the reassurance that they would be covered by the United States Air Force.

"You ready for this, man?" Adam questioned the pilot as they lifted off.

"No, but somebody's gotta do it, right?" Robert, whom Adam had flown with before and he liked, seemed like he was putting up a brave front. But hey, most people didn't rush headlong to confront alien forces.

"Right," Adam grinned, eager to get back into action, though he may be wearing a different suit this time around.

"Alright," another crewmember turned to give Adam a rundown of the situation that they would soon encounter, "We've got a couple, stranded out in the ocean. Their speedboat was hit by enemy fire."

"Got it," Adam nodded.

The door was opened, letting in a rush of air, as Adam surveyed the scene. He looked down at the ripples of water going outward as the air caused by the blades pounded down on it. He could see the wreckage from the boat, and two people desperately clinging to some of the floating debris.

Glancing up he could see two fighter jets, emblazoned on the side was, 'United States Air Force'. Adam took a deep breath and let the crew know that he was ready for drop off. He hung his legs off the sides of the chopper and pushed off. He pulled down his mask in freefall, and kept his body rigid. Adam always loved this part of the mission, the adrenaline rush from dropping from high above into a solid body of water.

Then, came impact. Adam was immersed in the water and climbed his way to the surface. Breaking through, Adam signaled to the men on the helicopter that he was okay. With that over with, he made his way to the stranded couple.

"I'm with the United States Coast Guard, I'm here to help you," Adam calmly reassured them.

"Oh thank God!" the woman cried. Adam looked up at the helicopter and signaled for the basket to be lowered. Once it reached them, Adam loaded the woman onto it, and signaled for the men to take it back up.

As it was on its ascent, Adam noticed a velocifighter slip passed the U.S. Air Force.

"Watch out!" Adam began waving his arms around frantically in the air, knowing that they probably could not hear him over the roar of the helicopter blades.

Robert looked down, "What's Adam doing?"

"I have no idea."

The helicopter began to spin out of control as the tail was hit by enemy fire. The basket swung around wildly in the air. Adam grabbed the man and began to swim away, to clear the area in case the chopper went down. There was an explosion as they sustained more enemy fire, and the ball of flame plummeted to the ocean depths. The impact huge, causing massive concussive waves pulsing outward from the point of impact. Adam was pulled under and came back up gasping for air.

He stood frozen, this couldn't be happening. In all his years as a ranger, he had never lost a member of his team before, it was just incomprehensible. He was shaken out of his state as the man began to swim towards the inferno.

"No, you can't go there, it's to dangerous," Adam grabbed him, but the man struggled in his grip.

"My fiancé," he balled.

"They're gone," with that a steel determination came over Adam to save this man no matter what.

"Lets go. I don't think shore is that far off, we might be able to make it swimming," Adam and the man started swimming towards shore, pumping their arms as hard as they could. At least the velocifighters were leaving them alone, thinking them to be a lost cause.

Suddenly the man turned to him, "Hey, has anyone told you that you swim like,"

Adam interrupted him, "a frog. So I've been told."

"Yeah." Adam smirked for the frog had gotten him through many a time of need. Hopefully he would pull through for him again.

After swimming for a while, Adam's muscles began to burn, and his companion just stopped and let himself go under.

"Oh no you don't," Adam quickly swam over to him and yanked him up.

"I'm tired, and cold, just let me go," Adam had been trained to withstand the cold, but this man had not. So he stripped off his jacket, leaving him in his black t-shirt and threw it around the man. Gripping the man tightly, Adam shook him,

"You are not giving up. There is a reason you were spared. Do not let their deaths be in vain. We will live," With a spark of energy due to Adam's impassioned speech they set off for shore again.

Finally, after some hard swimming the two reached the shores of Angel Grove. Too exhausted to do much they just laid there, gasping for breath. And that is when the Quantrons pounced on them. They grabbed his arms and hauled him to his flipper clad feet. Adam couldn't put up much of a fight; he had used up his energy swimming for his life.

The Quantrons took them to what seemed to be a holding area for the citizens of Angel Grove; the area was surrounded by an army of Quantrons. They tossed the two drenched men to the floor. Adam soon passed out from exhaustion, right on the cement floor.


	3. Aisha

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

_**It is my duty**_  
Dawn Butler, RN  
(Pennsylvania)

I walk through those doors with pride,  
Who's life will i save tonight?  
Someone is waiting for me,  
Someone is alive today because of my duty.  
Sometimes we cry cause we can't save them all,  
God sometimes won't let us interfere when he calls.  
A baby's first breath when he looks at me,  
The joy of my first delivery.  
The tear i wipe a way with my own hands,  
The life ending of a gentle old man.  
The night seems so dark and the morning so bright.  
Being a nurse you see life in a different light.  
Who will i save tonight?  
Who will hold my hand during their last breath with no fright?  
Who will enter this world on my shift?  
How many mothers will greet their babies with a kiss?  
I don't know who these special people are  
but i will meet them with every call  
I will hold them tight and help the pain  
I will hold them up when they feel faint.  
I will be strong when i am needed  
That is my job, I am a nurse..that is my duty.

**Aisha**

Aisha grabbed onto the edge of her seat as the ambulance sped through the city of Angel Grove. She had been one of several nurses who had volunteered to enter the eye of the storm with needed medical supplies for Angel Grove Memorial hospital.

With all of the injuries due to the attack the hospital was running low on just about everything. It was just too much for one hospital to handle and since patients couldn't be transferred, help was sent.

The ambulance shook as they were hit by a blast from a group of Quantrons. Aisha thought she had left this all behind when she sent Tanya back in her place and she stayed in Africa. But it seemed that fate had other plans for her. Aisha bit back a smirk that was not appropriate considering the situation, it felt good to be back in the thick of things.

She shot forward in her seat as they came to a sudden halt. They had made it to their destination. Aisha hopped out of the vehicle, medical supplies clutched tightly to her chest as she made a mad dash to the entrance.

The enemy descended upon them and Aisha realized that not all of them would make it to the safety of the barricaded hospital. Rushing forward she seized one of her fellow nurses arms.

"Here take these," Aisha shoved her supplies into the younger woman's arms. The other nurse shook her head in confusion, blonde hair swaying back and forth.

"What are you doing, Aisha?"

"Just go! Now!" She pushed her towards the hospital and the girl took off running.

Like a mother bear protecting her cubs, Aisha rushed headlong into the mass of Quantrons that was attacking the hospital.

She dodged the oncoming blasts and front kicked a blaster out of a Quantron's hands. As it flipped through the air, Aisha thrust her foot into the Quantron's chest. She caught the blaster as it fell back to Earth.

"Now how do you use this thing?" She questioned as she scanned the weapon for some sort of trigger. As she was distracted, she was hit in the chest by a Quantron and the force threw her to the ground.

Holding tight to her weapon she tucked into a roll and came back up on her feet.

"Aha, lets see you do that again," Aisha blasted her enemy with its own blaster. She took a knee as she ducked under enemy fire. Aiming her blaster she took out the offenders.

Aisha wasn't sure how long her blaster would last, it was alien technology and was unlike the blaster that she held as a power ranger. If it ran on batteries or something like that, she better use her time wisely.

She started walking backwards, towards the safety of the hospital, while firing at the oncoming Quantrons. Once she felt that there was a good distance between her and the Quantrons, she pivoted on her heel and decided to make a run for it. Only to discover that the Quantrons had her surrounded.

She had underestimated them and that would cost her dearly. Aisha wasn't familiar with robots, she had left before the Zeo era. Seeing no way out, Aisha squared her shoulders and a look of determination settled over her face, if she was going down then she was going to take as many Quantrons as she could with her.

With a growl that would make her spirit animal proud she launched herself at the Quantrons. But her world soon turned black as a Quantron got a lucky hit on her and she fell to the unforgiving ground below.


	4. Trini

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

Evil comes at leisure like the disease.

Good comes in a hurry like the doctor.

~Gilbert K. Chesterton

**Trini**

Trini looked up from the chart she was looking over as the paramedics crashed through the hospital doors. She rushed over as they gave her a rundown of the patient's condition.

"He was found buried under the rubble of the Youth Center. He appears to have a dislocated shoulder and a possible concussion."

"Take him to exam room 3," Trini let the interns take care of the man, his injuries weren't too serious and the hospital staff was stretched thin as it was.

She paused as she let the paramedic's words sink in, _'the rubble of the Youth Center'._ It was hard to imagine that the place she went to almost everyday after school when she was in high school was only a pile of rubble now. She could remember all the smiles and the laughter as her and Kim would watch the boys spar, or how ridiculous Bulk and Skull looked with cake all over themselves. The Angel Grove Youth Center held lots of good memories of her youth.

Trini was shaken out of her trance by a nurse's call, "Code blue, room 117, code blue!"

She sprinted to said room, demanding for a crash cart on her way. Once the crash cart arrived, she grabbed the shock paddles, "Clear," and everyone backed away as she shocked the patient. They waited a moment, but there was still no pulse. "Again, clear." After another tense moment, Trini decided to call it, "Time of death 1400 hours."

The room began to clear and Trini covered the patient with the sheet, and hung her head.

"You ok, Trini?" David Livingston, a fellow doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took in a deep breath before looking up, "Yeah, I'm fine." It was her fifth loss of the day, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. The whole hospital reeked of death, and Trini was quickly getting tired of it. Throughout all her years in Angel Grove it had never been this bad. She wondered who the Power Rangers were now, and how it could have come to this.

Trini was pulled from her thoughts as she heard yelling, "Help! I need some help here!" She ran over to the man that had just walked through the doors, blood dripping from his arm to the floor even as he applied pressure to the wound.

"Alright, you are going to need to let me look at your arm, sir," Trini gently pried his hand away from his arm. From what she could tell it was a blaster wound that had hit an artery, and if they didn't get this man stitched up soon, he would bleed out. She led him over to an empty gurney, and got to work.

Trini turned around and threw out her bloody gloves in a nearby trashcan as reinforcements arrived with supplies and extra hands that the hospital was in desperate need of right about now.

Seeing as no one else was stepping up Trini started directing the help to the areas that needed it the most. It was obvious that the hospital staff had never dealt with an invasion like this. Fortunately for them Trini was used to rushing headlong into battle, and keeping a clear mind in a crisis was what Trini was known for in her Ranger days.

Suddenly the hospital doors blasted open and Quantrons poured into the hospital. Without thinking twice Trini switched gears from healing to destruction as she kicked a blaster out of a Quantrons hand and elbowed one approaching from behind.

Then, dropping to the ground she swung her leg around and a Quantron fell down beside her. Using a gymnastics move that Kim had taught her she leaned backwards and pushed off her hands, deflecting a shot as her foot connected with the blaster on her way up. White plaster fell down from the ceiling like snow as the blast shot upward. She round house kicked the Quantron as she swung her arm around and back fisted another.

A Quantron grabbed her from behind and had held tight as she struggled to free herself from its grip. She looked up to see several blasters aimed at her and knew she didn't have much time. Quickly she flipped the Quantron over her and dove behind the nurse's station as the Quantrons fired where she had been standing. Taking a deep breath Trini peeked over the counter and noticed that everyone else was overrun and the hospital was no longer fighting, it was accepting defeat.

Trini closed her eyes and realized that now was not the time for battle, she had to accept the inevitable and concede defeat. She stood up slowly and raised her hands high in the air, in the universal sign of surrender.

The Quantrons marched the whole hospital out, both staff and patients alike. Trini held up an elderly man as he struggled to make the trek to where the rest of Angel Grove was being held. A tear slowly made it way down her face as she hung her head, feeling as if she had failed.

She quickly wiped the moisture off her cheek as she held her head high in determination to show courage. Right now it wasn't about her; it was about her colleagues and her patients. As a former Power Ranger she couldn't let these innocent people think that all hope was lost.


	5. Jason

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

"This we'll defend."

~U.S. Army

**Jason**

He stepped off the plane and back onto the army base, breathing in the scent of fresh air after his tour of duty overseas. A cadet then came running up to him and gave a crisp salute.

"At ease, cadet."

"The Captain wants to see you right away, Lieutenant Scott."

Jason nodded and the cadet scampered off as Jason picked his duffel back up and made his way to the Captain's office. Once at his destination, Jason saluted his superior officer.

"At ease, Lieutenant, have a seat."

"I heard you wanted to see me sir," Jason sat in the chair in front of the Captain's desk.

"Yes, there's a situation. Angel Grove is under attack, and the Power Rangers are severely outnumbered. It would seem that the aliens are winning so the army is being deployed."

Jason leaned back in his chair in shock, never before had the army been sent to help the Power Rangers.

"Seeing as how it is your hometown, Lieutenant, I thought you might like the chance to lead the assault."

"Of course, sir," Jason agreed without hesitation and leaning over he shook the Captain's hand, "Thank you."

He felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he pulled on his gear and met up with the rest of his squadron. He looked over the men and women that were his teammates for this mission, though they all wore the same color he was still the man in 'red' and felt as if they were his responsibility.

Hopping into the lead jeep one of the other officers handed him a file that contained all the information the government had on the recent alien force trying to invade and conquer earth, which unfortunately wasn't much. Finally, back to an enemy the former red ranger could understand and handle. When it was humans killing humans, he just didn't understand. But good vs. evil he had a clear grasp on.

The military had some contacts in Angel Grove so they knew where most of the citizens were being held, and their main objective was to rescue them and evacuate. Jason knew, however, that he would be staying in Angel Grove until all the alien forces were gone.

They came under fire as soon as they reached Angel Grove, but they didn't stop to engage the enemy, their target was the hostage area. One of the following jeep's tires was hit and it veered off course ending on its side. Looking back Jason could see the passengers climbing to their feet and attacking the approaching Quantrons.

"Keep going," Lieutenant Scott ordered the driver and waved on the following jeeps. He wouldn't leave his men behind if he thought they couldn't handle it.

Upon reaching the target zone, the soldiers opened fire and jumped out of their jeeps ducking behind them for cover from the return fire.

Going around the jeep and making his way towards the unprotected citizens of Angel Grove Jason noticed as he was shooting the Quantrons that they would stumble but would always keep attacking. Upon closer inspection, he could see that sometimes the bullets ricocheted.

Seeing that this mode of attack was useless Jason shouted, "Hold your fire! Don't shoot!" He then rushed a Quantron, using his rifle as a bludgeon.

Some of the soldiers heard him and followed his example whereas others wanted to stick to their guns, scared and not used to fighting aliens.

Jason launched himself into a group of Quantrons with a vicious tornado kick. He then deftly twisted one's arm, relieving it of its blaster and swung the Quantron into its comrades.

Ducking a wild swing, Jason came back up and grabbed the Quantron's shoulders, slamming his knee into its chest at the same time. Then, he rolled over the Quantrons back and pulled a Quantron off a fellow soldier. He delivered several punches to the Quantron's chest and roundhouse kicked it to the side. Turning to the left he blocked an oncoming punch and punched it in the face so hard that its whole head swiveled to the side and it collapsed.

Facing another Quantron, Jason grabbed its attempt at a front kick and tugged up causing the Quantron to flip over and unlike Zack it landed on the ground, hard. Breathing hard, Jason took a quick survey of the battle field. The army was fighting tooth and nail against the Quantrons in hand to hand combat, but Jason didn't no how much longer his troops would be able to last. After all, humans had to rest and re-energize, whereas the robots could go at it all day.

Jason saw a group of citizens trying to escape from their captures and flee to safety. He also noticed that the Quantrons had seen them and were currently preparing to fire upon them.

"No!" Jason shouted and with no other options coming to mind he ran in front of the citizens, arms spread wind and took the blasts that were meant for them. He collapsed on the cement, the pain unbearable. The soldiers saw the fall of their leader and instantly surrounded him, trying to protect him from further injury.

"Let me through, I'm a doctor I can help him," a woman pushed her way through the soldiers and kneeled next to the injured man.

She checked over his wounds and caught sight of his name stitched on his uniform, 'Lieutenant Scott'. She gasped and took off his helmet so that he could breathe easier and she could get a clear look at his face.

He struggled to remain conscious as a woman came over, a doctor based on the scrubs she was wearing.

"Jason, hold on you'll be alright," he squinted, trying to bring her into focus, as the woman said his name, which she shouldn't know.

"Trini," he managed to croak out through the pain and gave her a small smile.

She smiled back, "Yeah, it's me Jase."

Safe in the arms of a close friend and former teammate, Jason let the darkness consume him.


	6. Katherine

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

**EMT's Give...**

**So others may Live !**

**Katherine**

The engine roared under her hands as Kat steered the ambulance through the destruction of Angel Grove with an unparalleled skill born from her ranger days, specifically her term as the Pink Turbo Ranger and her command of the zord Wind Chaser.

Screeching to a stop, her and her partner leaped out of the vehicle and ran to some of the citizens staggering in the street, blood dripping from various wounds. Kat flashed her flashlight into a man's eyes checking to see if he had a concussion due to the head wound that was dripping blood down the side of his face. Then, she wrapped some gauze around his head and allowed him to leave for that was all she could do for him and there were others with more pressing injuries.

She quickly jogged over to a woman that was limping and wrapping an arm around her waist Kat helped her take a seat on the curb. Taking a look at her leg, Kat saw a deep gash that was oozing blood and it seemed like it went through the muscle, almost to the bone. Kat made a tourniquet and led the woman to the back of the ambulance for transport to the hospital where several others were waiting.

The relative peace and routine of her work was disturbed by the sound of blaster fire and a squadron of Quantrons burst onto the scene. Kat quickly ushered her patient toward the safety of a nearby building. Peeking around the corner Kat counted about a dozen Quantrons. She didn't like those odds, but as a former Power Ranger she knew she couldn't just stand by and let them harm the innocent civilians.

After surveying her surroundings, Kat grabbed a pipe that had fallen from the building and taking a deep breath she charged the Quantrons hoping to take them by surprise and cut down their numbers. She felled two before the rest turned their attention to her.

Swinging down hard she deflected an oncoming punch and the sounds of metal on metal rang through the air as she defended herself. The close range combat prevented the Quantrons from using their blasters as Kat swung at them.

Her arms burned from the exertion and Kat knew she wouldn't last much longer as they started closing in around her. She threw her pipe, hitting a couple of Quantrons and creating an opening in the circle allowing her to break free. She ran for it, sprinting hard with her long legs trying to reach the ambulance.

However she never seemed to get any closer to the ambulance and to her dismay she realized her partner was driving away without her.

"Wait!" she called desperately waving her arms, hoping her partner would see her. Instead the ambulance roared away and Kat stopped running bent double hands on her knees breathing deeply. She had never been left behind before. She could hear the Quantrons pounding feet behind her and realized that she couldn't outrun them, she was too tired. Glancing behind her she realized she only had moments to make her decision.

Spying her medical bag on the ground she scooped it up and as the Quantrons reached her she turned around, hands in the air. She had been briefed about the situation beforehand and she knew that the citizens of Angel Grove were being corralled together; some may need medical help so she would willingly go help them.


	7. Tanya

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

"**To Protect and Serve"**

**-Police Officer's Motto**

**Tanya**

Tanya and her partner, Joe, were on a routine patrol when everything went to hell. Joe pulled the car over to the side of the road when they had their first Quantron sighting. Carefully the two police officers stepped out of their squad car. Upon noticing that the Quantrons were harassing a woman, they sprinted over and drew their firearms.

"Freeze or we'll shoot!" Joe shouted.

Tanya rolled her eyes, these things reminded her of cogs and she knew that their guns would be useless against them, but her partner was just following protocol.

However, the Quantrons were distracted enough by their interruption that they let the woman go, who quickly ran away frightened.

The Quantrons leveled their blasters at them as Tanya's eyes widened. Just as they fired Tanya dove and tackled Joe out of the way. Joe quickly stood back up and pulled the trigger, and just as Tanya had predicted the bullets were useless and just ricocheted off the Quantrons' armor. So holstering her gun she grabbed her nightstick and rushed the nearest Quantron, clubbing him over the head.

She just kept swinging as they would get within reach. One tried to raise its blaster to shoot her, but she quickly swung her nightstick down onto its wrist and it clattered to the concrete. She then adjusted her distance, making sure that she was too close for their blasters to be effective.

Sparks flew as she hit one with enough force for its head to go flying off, and it hit the ground and rolled to a stop several feet away. Guess her baseball days weren't quite over, she would call that a homerun. She smirked but it soon faded.

"Ahh," her partner shouted in pain as he grabbed his arm and fell to the ground. With a quick look around Tanya noticed that their enemies had multiplied in number, and they were vastly outnumbered now. Also, while she may be a former Power Ranger, her partner was not.

Tanya ran to him and helped him up and she practically dragged him toward the car. Once he understood her intentions though, he was able to run on his own.

"Keys!" she shouted as she stuck her hand out. Joe tossed them to her as he gave her a quizzical look, he always drove.

Tanya revved the engine and sped off, clipping a Quantron that had gotten a little too close as they raced to the vehicle. She breathed a sigh of relief as they were in the safety of the car and the Quantrons grew slower in the distance, but she was still gunning it down the street.

Joe gripped the "oh shit" handle tightly, his knuckles turning white as Tanya took fast turns, sometimes going up on only two wheels. The car was a bit smaller than Dune Star but she was able to make do.

A lone Quantron was standing in the middle of the street, and instead of slowing down, Tanya increased her speed and plowed it down. Both the passengers were jostled around as the tires ran over the robot. Joe looked at her like she was crazy.

They came upon a rather large group of Quantrons and Tanya put the car in reverse and sped down the street backwards and then swiftly changing gears she spun around, burning rubber. Blaster fire was now coming from all around them and from above. A crater was created right in front of them just as one of their tires was hit and blown out. The car soared into the air and flipped.

"Arg," Tanya groaned as she felt the blood trickling… up her face? She slowly opened her eyes, and looking through the cracked windshield she was that the buildings all appeared to be upside down. The car was upside down! Tanya groggily unclipped her seatbelt, which she thankfully remembered to put on, but before she could do anything else the window next to her was smashed in. Cold hands grabbed her and yanked her out, not caring that her leg got caught on a jagged piece of glass.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain and then went unconscious.


	8. Zack and Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

"That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind."

~Neil Armstrong

"Knowing is not enough; we must apply. Willing is not enough; we must do."

~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

**Zack and Billy**

Zack suited up as he went over the mission details in his head. They wanted someone to go into outer space and sabotage the invading alien's ship. The thing was hideous from the reports that he had poured through on his way to headquarters. Apparently his name had been thrown out as the possible man for this mission and knowing that he had a bit more experience in facing aliens, as he had faced them on a daily basis back in high school, there was no question that he would do this for his country.

After receiving his first taste of space back in his Ranger days, Zack craved more and wanted to show the rest of the world what was out there. Thus he joined NASA and became an astronaut.

He headed towards the shuttle that sat waiting for him.

"Now there will be one of our top scientists accompanying you in order to activate the bomb," that was news to him.

He halted in his tracks, "Hold up! Are you saying I have to watch out for a scientist who has never been in space while invading an evil alien's ship?" He couldn't believe it, as if this wasn't hard enough.

"Zack are you qualified to work a bomb?" His superior asked.

"Well no… but couldn't you just point me to the right button I have to press?" It couldn't be too hard right, he had piloted a giant fighting machine when he was only a teenager.

"Exactly my point," the man chuckled and walked on rightly assuming Zack was following behind him as the young man muttered under his breath.

They entered the shuttle and Zack could see the back of a blonde head of a man in a matching blue space suit. The man turned and stood at their entrance.

"Billy, my main brain!"

"Zack!"

The two old friends quickly hugged and breathed internal sighs of relief knowing that they could each hold their own. This mission didn't seem so bad now that it was two former Power Rangers working together.

"I see you two know each other. Now lets not waste anymore time. Good luck," _And may the Power be with you_, the former Blue and Black Power Rangers silently added.

They buckled up as the countdown began, Billy tightly clutching the bomb he had built in his hands.

3

2

1

Blast off!

The pilot led them to the far reaches of outer space and closer to their enemy's grasp.

"Alright guys, this is as close as I can get without alerting them to our presence," the pilot had pulled up close to the dark fortress.

The two nodded and pulled on their helmets, exiting the shuttle with their precious cargo. They walked along the edge of the massive ship until an opening appeared where Velocifighters were flying out. Waiting for a break in the exodus, they held their breath. When, the opportunity came they pulled themselves into the ship and plastered themselves to the wall, hoping to not be seen.

Feeling their way along the inside of the ship they entered a corridor and with the necessity for stealth quickly stripped off their suits, now each in Zack's signature color instead of Billy's. They stowed their suits away in a corner for later, hoping they would get back to them, but they had to be left behind for now as they were too bulky.

"Where to?" Zack questioned the man that solved all his monster problems back in high school.

"We need to get to the core of the ship or at least close to it for the bomb to have the maximal effect," Billy responded, adjusting the bomb in his grip. It seemed much heavier now that they were actually here.

"Right," Zack nodded and led the way with his dancer's grace.

Zack pulled Billy around the corner and they flattened themselves against the wall as a group of Quantrons rushed passed.

They continued on not coming across much trouble as most of the occupants of the ship were focused on the attack on Earth, not expecting an attack on the home front.

Zack's earpiece crackled as the pilot spoke to him, "Houston we have a problem," he sounded panicked. "they've found me!" A loud explosion sounded as Zack ripped the earpiece from his ear.

Billy looked at him questioningly, "Looks like we're on our own, bro," Zack smiled sadly. He knew that this might turn out to be a suicide mission but he had hoped it wouldn't. However Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger and he wouldn't turn his back on his home world now.

His partner recognized the look in his friend's eyes and steeled his own, ready to once again put his life on the line for Earth. "We won't have much time now that they know we are here. Just a little further should be good."

Finding a suitable place Billy attached the bomb to the ship and went about activating it as Zack kept guard. Billy paused when setting the timer, not knowing how long he should set it for.

Zack turned, "5 minutes, Billy, what if they find it?"

"I'm going to get us out of here, come on," he grabbed Zack's arm as he retraced their steps.

"You have a plan!" Zack's face lit up. Of course Billy would come up with a way to save them in the nick of time.

Billy stopped as they reached the spot that they entered. Zack quickly went for their suits but Billy stopped him.

"We won't need those," Zack frowned and followed Billy's gaze to the vacant Velocifighters ominously looming over them.

Zack grinned as the two raced towards them, but his smile faltered as he realized they were one person fighter jets.

"Guess we are on our own after this huh," Zack groused, he was used to working in teams.

"Guess so," Billy didn't like that fact either, but they would just have to make do.

"Race ya!" Zack called and hopped into the jet, trying to figure out the controls.

"You're on!" Billy scrambled into the jet and flew passed Zack giving him a wave as he figured out the controls first, but Zack was hot on his tail. A ball of flame flew out behind them as the bomb they had set went off.

The Velocifighters seemed to be on autopilot presumably headed for Angel Grove as that was where the main assault was. This would put Billy and Zack on familiar territory when they landed.

Billy was having a harder time sustaining the G-forces as they entered Earth's atmosphere since he had not been trained as extensively as Zack was.

The autopilot was disengaged as they reached Angel Grove, but Billy no longer knew which fighter jet contained Zack. So he zoomed around avoiding enemy fire and the large zord as he tried to find a safe place to land.

He rocked around the cabin as he was hit and the alarms started blaring warnings throughout the small cabin. Unfamiliar with the technology, Billy was having a tough time trying to figure out what was wrong and fix it.

His jet started spiraling out of control as he tried to right it and fight back the nausea all the spinning was creating. The world was a blur of green, brown, and blue with some red thrown in from the destruction going on around him. He tried to locate the eject button, however he realized there probably wasn't one as these were dispensable foot soldiers.

The spinning suddenly came to a stop as he crashed and a wave of water washed over him. Oh god, he hoped there weren't any fish around as he opened the cabin and swam out.

It was a good thing he wasn't too far out since he was running low on energy; he had never been through anything so terrifying in his life. He breathed in deeply as he reached shore and did not have enough time to recover before the Quantrons were on him.

XXX

Zack had long since lost track of Billy's jet and was firing upon his fellow Velocifighters who were slow to the uptake that he was no longer an ally.

Once realization hit them though, they all fired upon him at once and he was having a hard time avoiding the flaming missiles. He smashed his head against the back of the seat as he was hit hard. Groaning he glanced out and saw that one of his wings was on fire. He didn't know what to do since he didn't understand what most of the buttons did, it was a stroke of dumb luck that he figured out how to shoot.

The ground was coming up fast as he frantically pressed buttons. Before he knew it is wing clipped the ground and he crash landed in a blaze. Zack stumbled out of the wreckage, coughing from all the smoke he had inhaled. He looked up as blood dripped into his eyes and obscured his view of the advancing Quantrons, but he had no strength left to defend himself as he collapsed.


	9. Kimberly

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

**Integrity First**

**Service Before Self**

**Excellence in All We Do**

**-US Air Force Core Values**

**Kimberly**

Kim flew her fighter jet towards her former homeland of Angel Grove. After the little mishap with her Uncle falling asleep at the plane's wheel (thanks to Squat and Baboo) and Kim having to fly the plane, he decided to give her some flying lessons. And she loved it.

It was a bit of an adjustment going from the high tech alien technology to the less advanced Earth technology, but she made due except that she missed her stereo. When she entered the air force, they said they had never seen someone so adept at flying. Little did they know she had been flying giant zords whilst still in high school.

"Firebird approaching target," Kim reported into her comm.

"Yellow eagle approaching target," Kim was not alone on this mission, her friend Taylor was with her as well.

"You ready for this?" Kim stole a glance at the plane flying beside hers. Kim knew it wasn't her friend's first battle, but as far as Kim knew this was the first time she was fighting against aliens.

"I was born ready," the two women chuckled as they split and engaged the velocifighters.

Kim dodged the counter fire as she barrel rolled over several of the enemy fighters. Zipping between two she managed to catch their attention, but was too fast so that when they fired they ended up hitting each other. The two fell from the sky in a blaze.

"9."

"11," Kim grinned as Taylor groaned. The two liked to one up each other and see who could blast down more of their enemy. Kim was usually ahead in the count and it frustrated the older women who had been doing this longer than Kim. That is if you didn't count her years as the pink power ranger.

The two began to use some maneuvers that they had worked on in their training, swapping targets and flying over each other. They actually worked really well together.

Their comms crackled to life as they received a message from headquarters, "U.S. Coastguard is heading out your way. Provide cover for their chopper."

"Yes sir," they chorused and changed course with their eyes peeled for the incoming helicopter.

The helicopter arrived and the two fighter jets provided aerial cover as a man dropped down into the water.

"Shit," Taylor swore as a velocifighter slipped passed her and into firing ranger of the U.S. Coastguard's helicopter.

Taylor raced towards the small plane but it was able to outmaneuver her and by the time Kim was able to get herself into a good position to fire on it, it was too late.

The helicopter was hit and spiraled out of control, crashing into the murky depths below.

"Take that!" Kim fired on the perpetrator and he joined the chopper in the water. She tried to see if she could see anyone in the water, but it wasn't like she would be able to do much for them anyway.

In her moment of distraction, the velocifighters were able to surround her and she came under heavy enemy fire. She blasted her way through them, but her plane was damaged and alarms were blaring all throughout the cockpit.

"Where's the button?" She frantically searched the control panel and once she found it she lowered her protective face shield and ejected.

"Firebird down!"

She had managed to steer herself somewhat close to land near some tall buildings but had left her plane to crash over the water so as to cause minimal damage.

Opening her parachute she took a deep breath in order to calm herself. This was nothing like when she was a teenager and went skydiving. First off, she was all alone, very unusual for her. Second, there was no target zone for her to hit, she would be lucky if she found somewhere safe to land.

"Oh no!" feet first she braced herself as she crashed through a window.

Not a graceful landing at all, the judges would have given her zeroes across the board for sure.


	10. Tommy

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.

"**Fidelity, Bravery, and Integrity"**

**~FBI Motto**

**Tommy**

Tommy glanced up at the apartment complex, it would do. The Bureau had sent him to Angel Grove to head up a team even though he was not the most experienced officer; he was the most experienced with aliens.

He had his team, consisting of snipers, spread out throughout the city. They had all been warned to aim for the neck or under the arm, where there were gaps in the armor. Otherwise, the bullets would just ricochet.

They were under radio silence so after departing from each other he had no further contact with his team and was now on his own. But he had faith in his team and had briefed them as best he could on their enemy which was probably better than anyone else could have done aside from the current Power Ranger team.

The former leader of the Power Rangers shook his head, wondering how it could have gotten so bad and if things would have been different if he had never stepped down and left the team.

He knocked on the door of the apartment he wanted to set up camp in, "FBI open up!"

When he received no answer, he kicked the door in and surveyed the place. It looked like the previous occupants had left in a rush, he only hoped they had left of their own accord.

Making his way to the window that overlooked the city he set up his assault rifle. He was better at sword fighting and hand to hand combat, but had been a quick study and in no time became one of the Bureaus best sharpshooters.

Tommy spied a group of Quantrons headed down the street below and began firing upon them. One by one they fell as he never missed a target. They fell so fast that there had been no return fire.

He shot down another group that had been running towards civilians trying to flee the city for safety.

One group scattered as gunfire rained down upon them. They frantically looked around for the shooter but could not pinpoint the source before they were all dead on the ground, their bodies sparking.

He was a bit more used to confronting the enemy head on, but this seemed to be a pretty effective tactic too. There was a pause in his massacre as he grabbed some more ammunition from his bag and reloaded his gun.

"Wha…" when he looked back through his scope, his vision was filled with the stars and stripes of the American flag.

He quickly pulled his head back up and knocked the gun aside as a body came crashing through the window, barreling into him.

"Ompf," he coughed as the air was knocked right out of him.

"Sorry," the person rolled off of him and began to detach their parachute.

Tommy gasped once the helmet was removed, "Kim?"

The woman quickly looked up as she heard her name, "Tommy?"

"You cut your hair."

The two burst into laughter, only Kim would take notice of his hair in the middle of a war zone.

He reached down to help her up, but as soon as she was on her feet she groaned and sank back to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"My ankle…" Kim took off her flight suit as Tommy rummaged through the bathroom for a first aid kit.

Lifting up her ankle he examined it, "Just a sprain, probably from when you crashed into me."

"It's not like I planned my landing," Kim chuckled if she had, it would not have been him, but on the other hand he was probably the best person to be with in this situation. She then winced as Tommy began to tightly wrap her ankle.

Once he finished the two sat there awkwardly staring at anything but each other.

"So…," Kim began but was then cut off by a commotion in the hallway.

"Shit," Tommy flipped the couch and slid behind it as Quantrons burst into the room guns blazing. He picked up his rifle and returned fire.

"Here," Tommy handed Kim his handgun.

After a while of receiving no help, he shot a glance at Kim and saw her pulling the trigger but with no results.

"You have to undo the safety first," he smirked.

"Hehe, right I knew that," she rolled her eyes, why would she know that, it's not like their power blasters had safeties back in the day.

She began to fire and as soon as she adjusted to the recoil became a very good shot. It was similar to shooting an arrow and after all her years of practice with that, it was like riding a bike.

"Time to go," Tommy noticed that the Quantrons were closing in and he didn't feel like being cornered in the apartment.

"Go where?" but Tommy didn't answer as he fired and dove for the window. Slipping outside he clung to the brick wall and scurried over to the fire escape.

Kim dropped her now empty gun and followed after him, trusting him to lead her just like he had in high school.

"Tommy!" Kim shouted for help as a Quantron from the next window over had a hold of her leg and she began to lose her balance.

Tommy swung his rifle through the window, knocking the Quantron back into the room, "I got ya." He had quickly reached out and caught Kim's arm as she was falling.

Kim looked down, not particularly liking the fact that she was hanging several feet above the ground, and the only thing saving her from certain doom was the tight grip of the man that she had dumped through a letter sent to the Youth Center had on her arm.

"Alright, I'm going to swing you towards the ladder, grab on ok?"

"Got it," she nodded and when she was close enough grabbed on to the rungs of the ladder below Tommy's feet.

They made their descent and Kim breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the ground.

"Ah," she winced as the landing jarred her injured ankle.

Without a word Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and began helping her along as they fled from the Quantrons racing down to meet them. One had actually fallen out the window in their hurry to get to them.

They raced through the streets of Angel Grove, trying to find shelter where they could regroup. On several occasions, Kim had tried to convince Tommy to leave her since she was just holding him back. Without her extra weight he would be able to escape for sure. However he wouldn't have it, it wasn't in him to leave a teammate behind.

The former Power Rangers hadn't realized how close they were to the holding area so when the blasts from nearby Quantrons threw them through a stack of tires, there was no more running.


	11. Reunited

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.**

"**In unity there is strength," English Proverb**

**Reunited **

"You two are late."

"They always did like to make an entrance," Jason and Trini laughed as they helped Tommy and Kim up.

"Very funny guys," Kim attempted to brush the dirt off but realized that it was useless.

"What's going on?" Tommy looked around and noticed that the whole gang was there. Jason was in his army fatigues while Trini and Aisha were in hospital scrubs. Both Rocky and Adam were barefoot and Billy and Zack were in grimy t-shirts and shorts, having ditched their astronaut suits. However, Kat and Tanya were still in uniform.

"This is where all the citizens of Angel Grove are being corralled," Billy explained.

"So now what?" Though he was glad to be reunited with his friends, he had no clue what they should do.

"We wait," Rocky shrugged and leaned in closer to their makeshift fire. As night had fallen so had the temperature. The ten of them had pulled over some rubble and made makeshift benches and seats.

The late arrivals joined them in their circle figuring there was nothing they could do now. Tommy immediately grabbed Kim's leg and rested her foot on his, she only kept her balance by leaning back against Jason.

"Hey!"

Jason raised his eyebrows and the rest of the group shot wary glances at each other. They all had no idea how the former couple stood with each other.

"You need to keep that foot elevated, lest you want it to be the size of a basketball come morning," Tommy reprimanded as Kim huffed and rolled her eyes but left her foot where it was resting in his lap.

The Dark Fortress lowered towards the buildings of Angel Grove and Astronema teleported down on top of a building with Ecliptor.

"People of Earth, this is Astronema. The rest of the universe has surrendered." She sneered at the crowd whose gazes were fixed upon her. "The Power Rangers aren't going to save you. They've already tried…and the failed! I control Earth now. The Rangers are among you somewhere, hiding from me." Everyone in the crowd looked at each other, wonder who the Rangers might be. "This is not acceptable. By tomorrow morning I want them brought to me…or I'll destroy the whole planet. It's them…or you!" Astronema demanded.

Elgar grabbed a random girl from the crowd, "Yeah, and she means it too!" They then teleported out.

"Aw man. Where do you think they are?" Tommy questioned the group.

"No clue," Adam looked around and everyone else shook their heads, no one knew where they were.

"I hope they're alright," Kat voiced what all of them had been thinking. It was never their intention for it to come to this when they had passed on the Power.

The next morning Astronema appeared on the rooftop again demanding the Power Rangers like she had promised, "Power Rangers! You are cowards! You would sacrifice this whole planet… I will ask one more time-Where are the Power Rangers?"

The crowd nervously looked around at each other, but no one stepped forward. Elicptor turned and whispered to his Queen, "Apparently they're going to keep them hidden from you."

Asronema nodded and then turned towards the people of Angel Grove, "As you wish. Let the destruction of Earth beg-"

"Wait!" Bulk ran forward, "I am the Blue Ranger." Astronema looked upon him in disbelief.

"I am the Black Ranger," his faithful sidekick Skull joined him.

"I-I-I am the Red Ranger," Professor Phenomenous stutters.

Adele stepped forward as well, "You can call me the Pink Ranger."

"I'm the Yellow Ranger," Aisha shouted with the mighty force of the bear.

"I'm the Silver Ranger," silver was close to gold right?

"I'm the Red Ranger," Rocky shouted and pounded his fist against his chest.

"I'm the Black Ranger," he had helped Carlos once before, he would do it again.

"And I'm the Pink Ranger," Kim limped forward.

"Me too," Kat smiled and steadied the woman who had passed on this great legacy to her.

Not wanting to feel left out Trini stepped forward, "I'm the Yellow Ranger!"

"I am the Blue Ranger," Billy shouted and boy did it feel good to get that off his chest after all these years.

"I'm the Black Ranger," Zack joined his friends.

"I'm the Yellow Ranger," Tanya confidently revealed.

What happened to secret identities, "I'm the Black Ranger," there he was never the Black Power Ranger so his secret was still safe.

"I'm the Yellow Ranger too," Kim saw her friend Taylor step out from the crowd and gave a sigh of relief that she was alright.

"I'm the Black Ranger," shouted a man in a GSA uniform.

Not to be outdone by his older brother, "I'm the Red Ranger!"

"I'm a Ranger too!" shouts were coming from all over the crowd now. The Power Rangers couldn't believe the support they were receiving from the people of Angel Grove.

"Fine then, destroy them all!" Astronema snapped and began to fire into the ground as the Quantrons attacked. Screams rent the air as explosions went off everywhere.

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone turned towards the rooftop where the real Power Rangers stand.

"We are the Power Rangers," TJ announced and Tommy smacked his forehead _Idiots!_

Murmurs went up from the crowd and Bulk turned to Skull, "Them?!"

The Space Rangers then morphed though they were missing the Red Ranger.

The crowd cheered as Astronema and Ecliptor retreated back to the ship and the Power Rangers began to fight off the Quantrons.

"Let's do it guys," Jason gave out the signal and the ten former Power Rangers spread out and attacked the Quantrons.

Jason and Tommy fought together using the gung ho they had learned in their days as Power Rangers together.

Zack used his hip hop kido to keep the Quantrons at bay.

"Hi yah!" Trini punched a Quantron away from an innocent civilian.

Billy and Kim flipped out of the way of several Quantrons.

Adam, Rocky, and Aisha fought back to back using their ninja training to play off of each others moves.

Kat grabbed a Quantron's wayward punch and threw him into Tanya's kick.

In the midst of all the fighting a golden wave passed through the crowd, turning the monsters into sand and demorphing the Power Rangers.

As the wave passed through Jason he heard the roar of the t-rex.

Zack heard the mastodon call out to him while Trini heard the growl of the saber tooth tiger.

Billy heard the howl of the wolf as Adam heard a frog ribbit.

Rocky and Aisha heard the roars of the ape and bear respectively.

Tommy heard the shriek of the falcon while Kim heard the cry of the crane.

Kat and Tanya heard the revving of engines.

In that moment, all of them felt Zordon and knew that he had made the ultimate sacrifice and was now gone from their lives forever.


	12. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, Saban/Disney does. Reviews are much appreciated.**

"**Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose." ~From the television show The Wonder Years**

**Remembrance**

1 week later

Jason stuffed his hands in his pockets once he reached his destination. The first leader of the Power Rangers thought back on his biggest failure as the Red Ranger and how his mentor had helped him through it.

_They were all back in the Command Center, debriefing after their battle with Hatchasauraus and Cardiatron._

_ "What is it Jason?" Jason lingered behind as the others teleported out. The teen didn't know what had made him pause, but something just felt off, like something was missing._

_ "I don't know Zordon," Jason shrugged and leaned back against a console not wanting to rejoin his teammates until his thoughts were settled._

_ "Does this have anything to do with the other day?" Jason sighed and ran his hand over his face. He knew his mentor was referring to the fact that Tommy had lost his powers because he had failed to get the green candle. Then realization struck: that's what had been missing from the battle today. This was their first battle without the Green Ranger, without Tommy._

_ "Maybe," he admitted, eyes downcast not wanting to see the disappointment in his mentor's eyes at his failure._

_ "Jason, it was not your fault. You did everything you could and in the end you made the right decision. Tommy's life is much more important than the Green Powers and we were able to keep them out of Rita's hands." Zordon comforted the teen that had chosen to set aside his childhood in order to save the world._

_ "I just feel like I should've done more, that there was something else I could've done. That it didn't have to end that way… I don't know." _

_ "Listen to me Jason, as leader you have to make the split second tough decisions, and if I didn't think you were right for the job, I never would have offered it to you." _

_Jason interrupted him, "Maybe you shouldn't have," he bitterly spat._

_ "You have shown time and again that you are the man for the job. It was you that recognized that you needed to put the past behind you and extend a hand of friendship to Tommy after the spell was broken. It was you that kept calm and led your friends to safety after your first encounter with the Putty Patrol. It was also you that convinced the others to give the idea of aliens and Ranger Powers a second chance. This team has followed you into battle and trusted your instincts to guide them safely through it and you have always returned triumphant. There is no man better for the job, Jason. You are the Red Power Ranger, leader of this team for a reason."_

_ Jason finally looked up at the man that had placed this burden on his shoulders, "Thank you, Zordon."_

_ Jason stood straight, ready to carry this weight until he no longer could._

Trini leaned into one of her oldest friends and Jason wrapped his arm around her waist as she got lost in her memories.

_Duty and honor were values that the Yellow Ranger held in high esteem. This was why she was so conflicted upon finding out that she was accepted to the peace conference. How could she leave her position as the Yellow Ranger? Was it not her duty to help save the Earth?_

_ There was only one person that would understand what she was going through and she hoped that he would be able to provide the guidance that she desperately needed._

_ "What brings you here Trini?" Zordon asked as the yellow sparkles that announced her arrival faded._

_ Trini wrung her hands nervously, not really sure where to start. Zordon waited patiently, not that he could really go anywhere being stuck in a tube and all._

_ "I don't know if you've heard, but Jason, Zack, and I have been accepted to the Peace Conference," Trini began._

_ "I have," Zordon nodded allowing Trini to continue._

_ "But that would require us to leave Angel Grove, leave California, leave the United States…"_

_ "Leave the Power Rangers," Zordon came to the conclusion that Trini was having trouble saying out loud because then it would be all the more real._

_ "Can we do that? Well physically we can… err can we?" Trini wasn't all that sure how the powers worked._

_ "Yes Trini you can," Zordon assured her, "and I would not blame you for leaving and neither will your teammates. I never expected you to be soldiers forever. You have done your part."_

_ "But what will you do without us?" Trini still didn't know what to do: leave or stay? She would still be promoting peace if she joined the conference, just in a different way._

_ "I'm sure we can find three worthy individuals to pick up the mantel," Trini smiled as she realized the three people Zordon was referring to. And she felt comfortable leaving, knowing that the safety of the world would be in their capable hands._

Zack came up on Jason's other side and swung his arm over his former leader's shoulders.

_"Is something wrong Zachary?" Zordon had noticed that his Black Ranger had been spending a lot more time in the Command Center in his free time as if he was hiding._

_ "Nah, everything's cool," Zack brushed him off._

_ "I'm always here if you need to talk. I don't bite," Zack laughed as his mentor poked fun at himself and the fact that he was stuck in a tube._

_ "It's just, lately I've been feeling like a total screw up," his virtual reality glasses had caused him and Tommy to attack their friends, thinking they were putties. Also, every chance he had with Angela seemed to blow up in his face. Such as the earring he gave her turning her into a virtual statue or running out on her because of Rita. His family was starting to question his absences and the bruises that he claimed were from hip hop kido. It seemed like nothing was going right lately._

_ "Zack you are not a screw up," Zordon laughed._

_ "What's so funny?" here he was opening up to a floating head in a tube and he was being laughed at._

_ "I'm sorry but the idea is just so absurd," at Zack's puzzled look Zordon continued, "You save the world from Rita everyday as the Black Power Ranger. And you single handedly took on that Knasty Knight. It was you that took control of the team when Jason was temporarily distracted by his grief. You are the calm voice of reason that keeps this team together. I am proud to call you my Black Ranger, Zachary."_

_ "Thanks man," Zack smiled his confidence back and he teleported out making his way to the youth center to hopefully convince Angela to go out on another date with him._

Zack threw his other arm around Billy's shoulders as he joined their group. Being a Power Ranger had really changed Billy's life and it had been hard to leave it behind.

_The former Blue Ranger had been disappointed when the Gold Ranger Powers would not work for him. He had wanted to get back on the frontlines instead of behind the scenes where he had been ever since he had stepped aside and allowed Tanya to take the Zeo Powers._

_ Tanya was an excellent Ranger, but Billy missed it and at times felt forgotten._

_ Zordon had taken note of that fact that his tech advisor and former Blue Ranger was moping about the Power Chamber._

_ "You know Billy, you don't have to stay," Zordon had hit the nail on the head. Billy was feeling useless. "We appreciate your help and expertise, but we would make do without you if you wanted to go out and lead a normal life."_

_ "I don't know what else I would do," he confessed, for Billy being a Power Ranger was everything, he was a nobody without it. He had gone from a geeky nerd in overalls to a kickbutt Superhero._

_ "I'm sure there are many opportunities for a smart young man such as yourself," Zordon didn't want Billy to become bitter stuck in the Power Chamber his whole life he was sure that there was more out there for the intelligent man._

_ Billy thought about it. He could go to college, having accidentally graduated early but that would mean leaving behind his friends, the Power Rangers, and everything that he knew. He would be thrust into an unknown world alone._

_ Zordon sighed as Billy just shrugged and got back to work, but the next time Billy came to the Power Chamber he spied some college applications tucked under his arm._

Kimberly linked arms with her best gal pal and tears misted her eyes as she remembered the man that was more of a father to her than her actual father.

_She had waited in the Command Center after everyone else had left. This was back in her early days as a Power Ranger. She had a question to ask the man that had bestowed these powers on her._

_ "Why me?"_

_ Startled Zordon took a moment to collect his thoughts._

_ "I mean Jason, Zack, and Trini are amazing fighters and Billy is like super smart," Kim continued her rant._

_ "My dear Kimberly everyone has their role to play on the team." Kim still didn't get it._

_ "Yeah, well what's mine?"_

_ "Simple. You are the heart of the team. When the others are down and wondering why they are doing this, you remind them and lift their spirits up. You are the reason this team is still fighting the good fight,"Zordon revealed to his Pink Ranger._

_ Kim blushed surely she wasn't the reason for all that. Zordon sensed her disbelief._

_ "It is true Kimberly. They may not realize it, and you may not know that you are even doing it but I see it."_

_ "If you say so," Kim tried to dismiss the emotions this brought on like it was nothing, but Zordon saw the twinkle in her eye as she now knew her place and that she did truly belong on this powerful team trying to save the world._

Tommy slipped his hand into Kim's as he joined the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Kim gave his hand a squeeze, silently acknowledging his presence. Tommy remembered when he rejoined this team after losing his Green Ranger Powers as the White Ranger and took over as leader.

_"Sorry to bring you here with such short notice," Zordon apologized after teleporting Tommy to the Command Center without warning._

_ "It's cool, what do you need?" Tommy wondered what was going on, he hoped his friends weren't in danger. He hadn't exactly been keeping up with the Power Rangers because it was too painful at the moment after the loss of his Powers and knowing that he couldn't help them._

_ "I have a proposition for you, Thomas."_

_ "What is it?" Tommy's interest was now piqued._

_ "Alpha and I have been busy creating the White Ranger Powers and since you have proven yourself worthy as the Green Ranger I would like to first offer them to you," Zordon didn't want to put any pressure on the boy seeing as how he had just suffered a great loss._

_ "Uh…" Tommy was speechless he had never in a million years thought he would be a Power Ranger again, "Yeah, yes I'll be the White Power Ranger." He was ecstatic about joining the fight once again._

_ "Excellent and there is one other thing I would like to discuss with you," Zordon began, "I would like you to lead the team."_

_ "But Jason's the leader," Tommy was now really confused, he couldn't take his best friend's place. Would the others even follow him?_

_ "I sense that it is a time of change. Trust me," the wise sage had never steered him wrong before._

_ "Now follow Alpha down to the chamber where you will receive your Powers and I will call the others," Tommy nodded and followed the little robot down to a smaller room._

Rocky trekked up to the group and put his hand on his former leader's shoulder giving him a squeeze of support. The former Red turned Blue Ranger remembered how Zordon had taught him a valuable lesson on being a Power Ranger.

_They had all just been aged to their rightful ages again and were gaining their new Zeo Powers._

_ "I am very proud of all of you. As Power Rangers, you have served your planet well, but the Power Rangers as you have known them are gone forever. In their place has emerged a new and more advanced fighting force. You have now become the Power Rangers Zeo-the next level in the fight against evil." Zordon proudly announced. _

_ The crystal had split but Rocky looked up, his was the color blue, not red. He confirmed the fact that he was now the Blue Ranger after he pulled off his helmet and looked down at his suit: it was blue!_

_ The new Blue Ranger hadn't even noticed when everyone left, so lost in his thoughts._

_ "Rocky?" Zordon's booming voice startled him._

_ "Yeah Zordon?"_

_ "Is something troubling you?"_

_ Rocky shook his head in the negative, but then realized he should get this out now before he exploded in front of the wrong people, "I'm blue!"_

_ "Yes, yes you are."_

_ "I'm blue!" Rocky reiterated._

_ "Is there something wrong with that?" Zordon didn't understand what his Ranger was getting at._

_ "I'm the Red Ranger! I'm nowhere near as smart as Billy. I can't be the Blue Ranger," Rocky admitted his short comings and nervously paced around the new Power Chamber, wondering how this was ever going to work._

_ "Rocky stop," he stopped his pacing and looked up at his mentor, hoping he would have the solution to the problem. He still wanted to be a Power Ranger, but he didn't know what to do, he would never be able to fill the genius's shoes. "A Power Ranger's color is just that a color. It holds no meaning. Rangers come in all colors."_

_ Rocky let that sink in for a moment, thinking it over. Billy was still going to help out in the Power Chamber, he just wouldn't be out fighting with them. He could bring his own talents to the blue color, and he didn't have to feel weird about not being the leader even though he was red._

_ He smiled up at Zordon, "Guess I have to stock up on some blue clothes."_

Aisha interlocked her fingers with Rocky as she reached them. Tears clouded her vision as she reminisced on her time as the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

_She came up to the Command Center after they had received their ninja powers from Ninjor. All this talk about different powers, coins, and animal spirits had made her curious._

_ "Hey Zordon, I was wondering if you could tell me more about these animal spirits and the ninjetti," Aisha felt so much more connected to the bear than she ever had to the griffin._

_ "Of course," Aisha plopped down on the floor cross-legged as she sat listening to the story of the ninjetti._

_ "The ninjetti were an ancient race from the planet Phaedos. They communed with the animal spirits and were one with nature. Unfortunately Master Vile ravaged their planet and nearly wiped out their race. The lone survivor is restricted to the temple and guides warriors to the Great Power which you now possess through Ninjor. It is said that once an animal spirit bonds to you they are with you for life."_

_ "Wow," Aisha had never known that so much was out there._

_ "Why the bear then?"_

_ "Because you are fiercely protective of the ones you love, just like a mother bear is with her cubs," Zordon explained._

_ Aisha grinned and stood up, "Thanks Zordon."_

_ "You are always welcome here."_

Aisha grabbed Adam's hand as well when he stood on her other side. Adam gazed into the distance, lost in his thoughts.

_"I feel like a fool," the Black Ranger confessed to Zordon after Scorpina had tricked him into thinking she was this beautiful girl named Sabrina. He thought there was a real connection between them, but she was really just out to destroy him and the rest of the Power Rangers._

_ "Do not feel that way Adam. Scorpina is a very skilled assassin and you are lucky to have caught on to her act and come out relatively unscathed." Zordon comforted the teen._

_ "I just can't believe I fell for it. Yeah right, like a girl as pretty as her would ever be into a guy like me," Adam scoffed._

_ "You are wrong. Any girl would be lucky to have a man like you. You are very kind and courageous Adam. You will find someone someday, just have patience."_

_ The shy boy blushed at the kind words, but he did feel a bit better after hearing them._

_ "Thank you, Zordon."_

Adam was shaken out of his thoughts as Tanya laced her fingers through his. Zordon had been a great help as she joined the Power Rangers after coming from a totally different time and place.

_ Tanya had returned to the Power Chamber with the crystal in Aisha's place. She was so confused as she saw a tiny robot and a head floating in a tube._

_ "It is ok Tanya," Zordon tried to reassure her, but his booming voice just scared her even more and she backed into the corner, trying to hide._

_ "I understand this is confusing for you and you do not have to accept the Power if you do not wish to," Tanya looked down at the crystal in her arms, and she could feel the power running through it. And she knew she wanted to experience it for herself so she stepped forward._

_ "This is an amazing group of teens and they will be able to help with anything you need in order to adjust. And I will always be here if you need me."_

_ "Ok," this was all still so overwhelming for her so she would take it one step at a time. _

_She did take Zordon up on his offer and visited him many times during her tenure with questions or looking for comfort._

Kat bumped hips with her sister in yellow as she linked arms with her. She sighed as she remembered the wise old man that had given her the best gift.

_Kim had just passed her powers onto her and the team had finished celebrating when Kat made her way back to the Command Center. She felt as if she didn't belong with them._

"_Zordon can I really be the Pink Ranger?" Kat looked up at Zordon, hoping for the best but fearing the worst._

"_Yes Kimberly made a fine choice when she chose you Katherine." She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding._

"_But I was evil, they are all so good. How can they forgive me after all that I've done? How do they trust me with these Powers?" Kat had tried to destroy them as Rita's minion and she had nearly succeeded when she stole Kim's power coin._

"_Maybe you should talk to Tommy. He also started out on the wrong side, but like you it was not of his own volition. It is up to you whether or not you are good or evil; no one can force you to be one or the other. What you did under Rita's spell is not your fault and we all know that."_

_Kat smiled and pocketed the coin embossed with the crane, making a mental note to talk to the White Ranger, "Thank you."_

Justin stood off to the side when he reached them, but Kat quickly pulled him in with a hand around his waist, it used to be she would wrap her arm around his shoulders but he was now taller than her. Justin had really come into his own as the youngest Power Ranger ever. All thanks to Zordon.

"_Welcome to the Power Chamber, Justin," Zordon welcomed the young kid who had just overheard that Rocky and the others were Power Rangers._

"_Wow, this is so cool," he looked around the huge room and couldn't believe his eyes. There was so much technology to play with, a robot, and even an alien!_

"_I understand that Rocky recommended you to take his place as the Blue Power Ranger."_

"_Uh yeah," now Justin was nervous would he really be able to become a Power Ranger at his age._

"_Do you want to be a Power Ranger?"_

"_Yes! Yes!" Zordon chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and hoped that the wear of battle would not diminish that._

"_Alright there are three rules you must follow then: Never escalate a fight, never use your powers for personal gain, and never reveal your identity."_

"_Done," Justin would have agreed to just about anything in order to become a Power Ranger._

"_Then you will become the Blue Turbo Power Ranger and command Mountain Blaster," Justin accepted the Powers and then took a few driving lessons from Alpha before he roared out of there to meet the others._

Zordon's rangers came together like pieces of a puzzle, gazing out at the ruins of what was once their home away from home as they remembered their fallen mentor.


End file.
